fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius
|birthday = November |height = 5'10" |occupation = Koma Inu Guild Mage |previous occupation = |marital status = Married |team = |partner = |base of operations = Koma Inu}} Scorpius is one of the original members of the Koma Inu guild. He joined after his family disowned him for practicing magic. He has since grown stronger in his magics, and calls the guild his family. Appearance Scorpius is a young male with black hair and blue eyes. He is of decent build and average height. His most unique feature is the scorpion shaped tattoo on his left shoulder. He is usually sporting a smile around his friends. Scorpius chose to put have his Guild mark over his heart, and with a white fade to blue for the color to represent a wave cresting. Personality He is a very soft spoken but can be loud when he needs to be. He has a tendency to obsess over new things, which can keep him pretty occupied for a short while. He loves to learn and continues to seek new styles and techniques of magic to this day. His highly sympathetic nature is his strength, which allows him to have more power when protecting and helping those around him. History Scorpius was born in a small fishing town in the month of November. As he grew up he loved the water, and the local mages taught him how to use water manipulation magic. By age 10, he all but mastered all of the water manipulation magic his teachers knew. His family, however, was greatly against the use of magic of any kind as they viewed it as a corruption of the soul, so Scorpius had to keep it a secret from his family. Him hiding his magic from his family did not last long. At the age of 11, Scorpius decided to go fishing on a beach by the bay out of view of his family. He decided to practice his magic and lost track of time and what was happening around him. He froze in fear as he heard his father call his name in anger. His father dragged him home as he berated him about using magic and told Scorpius that if he used it again he would regret it. From then on his family treated him like dirt for being "corrupt and no longer human." Even still, Scorpius couldn't stop using magic as it was a part of him, and so continued to practice in secrecy. Unfortunately, Scorpius was found practicing his magic again at the age of 12 by his family. They proceeded to beat him and kick him out of the family, disowning their son all together. With a great sadness in his heart, Scorpius wandered the country from then on to prove that being a mage could earn you respect and love found his parents. A few months after he left he met a she-devil who told him that she could teach him a new magic that can grant his wish for magic in exchange for information about the human world. He said yes to her teachings and begin to learn the new magic. During the next three years, Scorpius and the she-devil lived together in the wilderness, her being a mentor of magic, and him a mentor on humanity. He further grew in his understanding and control over water manipulation magic, noticing that it was growing more wild and stronger than what his previous teachers could control. The she-devil told him at the age 14 that this was normal for a mage being taught by the likes of her. She proceeded to rename Scorpius' magic Torrential Water Magic in reference to the ferocity the water moved. The she-devil during this time taught him about the rift between gods and devils, describing how each race wanted to destroy the other. She continued that most of the devils wanted to destroy humanity, while most gods wanted to rule over humanity, causing the rift. She told him that a faction of the devils wanted to help protect the humans, and live among them peacefully. She went on to say that to help the humans, the devils taught them some of their magic, which is what she planned to do for Scorpius. After that moment she gave Scorpius a book titled "Corrupted Water Devil Slayer". As Scorpius started to try and read the book, he could feel after each chapter a part of his body, soul, and magic changing. The she-devil told Scorpius to take the time to read the book, and after each chapter to practice and make the magic from the book his own. It was a somewhat painful but rewarding process that took about a year to fully finish and master the magic in the book. The she-devil was impressed and challenged Scorpius to an all out battle to test out his abilities. The battle commenced and lasted for half a day until they both collapsed in exhaustion. Once they recovered somewhat the She-devil told him it was time for Scorpius to move on and find his place in the world, a place to use his new found power to good use. At first Scorpius refused, wanting to stay with his mentor, but she turned him away saying that it wouldn't benefit either of them to continue to stay together. So the two parted ways after three years together. After a year of travelling the world and continuing to hone his skills, Scorpius happened upon the brand new mage guild Koma Inu and it's guild master Samarra Inari. He decided then to join the guild at age 16 in the year x787, which soon grew to feel like a home to him, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. From there Scorpius' story continues through many missions and misadventures over the years with his new friends and family. He continued to learn new magic from the guild, as well as new ways to fight. Magic Abilities Tremendous Magical Power: As a child Scorpius was born with an innate amount of magical power, allowing him to quickly learn and master Water Manipulation magic by the age of ten. He quickly pushed himself to the limits of his magical reserves as a child and continued to broaden them through his time with the she-devil. During that time, he was given a training technique that allowed him to push his magic reserves to the extreme quickly and safely to allow for the teaching and mastery over his Corrupted Water Devil Slayer magic she taught him. By the time the two had parted ways, Scorpius had the magical reserves to match any mage just shy of an S-rank. Through the years, he continued to train and push himself as he joined the ranks of Koma Inu and extended his magical reserves to the point where he could go a for an incredible length of time that hasn’t been fully tested. Magical Aura: From years of practice and refinement, Scorpius has a large Magical Aura that puts off a steady light blue energy during normal use and a sporadic dark blue/ black aura that shoots off energy in random tangents while in his Devil's Synchronization. His Magical Aura works to help in defensive situations, dispelling most energy from attacks. Magical Enforcement: By infusing his Aura into his personal weapons or other makeshifts weapons, Scorpius can strengthen and protect his weapons of choice. The weapons are able to withstand stronger attacks when used in a defensive fashion, while simultaneously can attack with a larger impact and cut through aura based defenses. While defending using Magical Enforcement, Scorpius can reflect basic elemental based attacks. .Phase Shift: This passive ability allows Scorpius to manipulate water particles in any state they are in, be it solid, liquid, and gas. This also gives him the ability to shift the water to the different states as he controls it. This does not mean he can make ice instantaneously as that is already a magic in itself but can change the water he controls to ice, or move ice that is already formed to his will. Elemental Cohesion: Due to his mastery of the element of water, Scorpius is able to maintain control over all of his body when in its normal state, Devil Sync state, and water body state. This allows him, especially in his water body state, split apart and come back together again through cohesion. When split apart Scorpius can also control his different body parts movements to a minor degree as it is pulled back into place. Torrential Water Magic Water-Make: The user of this magic can condense the moisture in the air or from previous water sources into weapons such as swords, spears, and whips for close range combat. As an indicator of the use of these magic techniques, an appendage of the user is engulfed with water as the release point of magic. This magic allows for specialized attacks as well as shaping and controlling water in any way the user's imagination and skill allow them to. Scorpius usually uses his water make spells to create weapons such as throwing daggers, bows, tridents, whips, and other handheld weapons. Mistify: Scorpius creates a large fog around him and his opponent for a few moments to disorient the attacker. Once the fog clears Scorpius has multiple water body doubles (up to five) and himself surrounding the attacker for a total of 6 targets. If the attacker goes after one of the body doubles and hits it, it instantly turns into fog around the attacker, allowing the real Scorpius to swoop in and attack. This attack can last as long the body doubles are intact. Water Spout: A ferocious and dangerous twister of water that erupts from the ground or falls from the clouds. It can spin at the rate of an F2 tornado on land, causing significant damage to the environment around it. The spiral of water can reach heights of over 15 kilometers in height, similar to the heights of actual tornados. Wave Running: Scorpius has the ability to ride and control water while standing on top of it or while swimming. Water Pulse: Scorpius can send alternating pulses of water towards a target to try and disorient the target for a few seconds as the pulses mess with the equilibrium of the inner ear. Water cannon: A cannon of water that shoots from Scorpius' hands; its direction of travel can change after it is fired like a homing missile. The firing rate for this attack can be a fast as one shot per second if Scorpius decides to go all out, but can only be maintained for a short period of time. Water Pistol: This attack consists of tiny droplets of water traveling at the speed of sound, with the ability to pierce iron armor at close range. The firing rate for this attack is slower than the cannon as it takes more concentration to precisely fire the attack. Water Shuriken: This attack comes in the form of shurikens being thrown from the hand of Scorpius. This attack can use up to three shurikens at a time per throw but can be continued as Scorpius forms new shurikens to throw. The Shurikens have the tendency to grow in size as they are thrown as they gain mass from the water molecules in the air. Sleet: Scorpius controls particles of water, frozen or otherwise, from around the atmosphere and firing them into an opponent with a strong velocity for the purpose of piercing the target. Water Body: The ability to turn the user's whole body (and any items on himself) into water. With this ability, the user can also use the water's attribute to dissipate their fleshly form and flow into multiple directions. This can be used for stealth and evasive actions. Lightning Rod- Using water as a conductor, Scorpius uses his lightning Lacrima bracelet to shock his enemies with enough voltage to knock out several normal humans. Long Shot: Inspired by a gun slinging magic, Scorpius uses his staff as a way to focus a powerful shot of water similar to that of a sniper rifle. This attack has a range of 400 meters and can cut through half a meter of stone before it's velocity is stopped. Whirlpool: This attack is centered on where the target is standing or is close to the ground/ water's surface. It creates a whirlpool of great potential velocity and size. Great for defense and clearing away close enemies. The water in the spell will swirl around the target and capture them in the flow making it difficult for targets to escape as the continue to rotate within the water. Bubble Shield: This is a defensive spell, creating a dome of water that can stop many energy attacks before giving way. This spell is weaker when confronted with physical attacks or weapons. This spell can be compounded in size, allowing for a thicker wall of water, but will also take more energy to hold it in place. Reflection: By using a still body of water, the user can view anything around them as long as a there is an aquatic link to the area in question from the reflection. Aquifer: '''Scorpius can command any water that is below the surface of the land to rise up and pool so that he can have quick access to more water. This will temporarily change the landscape of the battlefield until either Scorpius is passed out from lack of magic, or he wills the water back. Corrupted Water Devil Slayer Magic '''Devil's Synchronization: By using this magic, Scorpius gains the full use of a devil's physiology and magic.The transformation starts with Scorpius' Magical Aura to change from his light blue to a sporadic and sparking dark blue and black aura. Following that all of his veins within his body turn black as well as his eyes turn black. His body starts to leak water as he becomes one with the element, and he grows horns of murky water from his temple. This transformation doubles his physical strength and magical strength. His durability to withstand attacks increases significantly, but he is not fully immune. Scorpius refers to this mode as Devil's sync or just as sync during normal conversation. * When in this mode, Scorpius can use all of his normal attacks to a greater strength as well as the Corrupted Water Devil Slayer attacks. * As a passive effect in this mode, all water that is touched or manipulated by Scorpius becomes corrupted, or contaminated, with toxins and hazardous materials, making them dangerous to the touch for normal humans and mages. This effect lasts only until the Scorpius drops out of this mode, taking all the toxins in the water with it, purifying the area around the battle. Water Devil's Conscience: This is a fairly unique spell for a Devil Slayer, as it works to reverse some damage done by Scorpius' passive toxicity. Scorpius has the ability to recall or remove toxins from an environment or person as he pleases, allowing the toxins to enter into his own body to be purified with is contaminant immunity. Water Devil's Toxic Smite: Scorpius enwraps his hands and feet with toxin-filled water, giving him a larger area of contact when in hand to hand combat. This spell gives him a slight agility boost to his normal fighting speed as well. The toxic water also forms small but sharp spikes on his knuckles, acting like stingers to send toxins into any wounds that the target receives. Devil's Sphere: Scorpius can create a dense sphere of water up to 1 ton in mass. Depending on the physical area of the sphere, Scorpius can launch it at a target up to 100 miles an hour when it is the size of an egg. The physical area of the sphere depends on the amount of time and concentration used to harness the energy. The largest size the sphere can be is the size of a boulder, which coincidentally is the slowest when thrown but fastest created. Devil's Torrent: Scorpius Creates a hurricane size storm buffering his enemies into fatigue and causing his enemies attacks to be deflected away from him and his teammates. When the user is by or on a large body of water, this attack's strength grows immensely. Water Devil's Fury: The user of this attack blasts their enemies with a deluge of water with dexterity and quickness, making it very difficult to avoid this attack. This deluge of water will continue until all water sources around the user are depleted, the user cancels the attack, or the user is knocked unconscious. Water Devil's Domain: Through the control of the water in a person's body, Scorpius can influence a person's or animal's movements up to the point of hurting themselves. This allows the user to throw an opponent around like a ragdoll if they so choose, or have them do actions against their will. Water Devil's Wings: Scorpius is able to create wings of water moisture, allowing him to travel through the air when he needs with relative ease. This spell works better when there is more moisture in the air for Scorpius to control. Water Devil's Rage: Similar to a dragon slayer's roar, Scorpius focuses a beam of high-pressure water from his mouth to attack his opponents.The beam of water's focus of attack moves towards the focus of the user's eyes. Devil's Blades: Scorpius can produce steel like blades of water from his extremities, this blades can be used until the user cancels the spell or the sync is broken. Water Devil's Pulse: Scorpius can fire a pulse through water, similar to sonar, but it is amplified to the point of being able to shatter stone. This pulse modulates through the water to cause any liquid within organic and inorganic objects to be disrupted from their natural resting state, causing pain for organic beings. Within inorganic objects, the pulse breaks apart the fault lines within it, causing it to seemingly shatter. Water Devil's Void: The user of this attack can increase the pressure within a body of water up to the amount of pressure felt at the lowest point in the ocean. To reach this maximum pressure, however, the user has to be within their Devil's Synchronization. Without it, the user can use at most 60% of the maximum pressure. To use this spell, Scorpius first encapsulates the target(s) within a body of water, and then started to increasing the pressure within the water. Simulated Drowning: Similar to waterboarding, Scorpius can control the moisture around your body as well as in your lungs, condensing it to the point where it feels like you are swallowing water into your lungs, or drowning. Rapid Dehydration: Scorpius has the power to rapidly pull all of the water out of a person, animal, or plant through a central point. This allows for regeneration of his personal store of magic and energy. When dehydrating a being in this manner, Scorpius must have held onto the being for at least 5 seconds to gain control of the water. Then he rips away from the being with his fist clenched with water being pulled out of the being from where his hand was. This may tear open a hole into the being as the water rapidly rushes out. Pinpoint Dehydration: Scorpius had the ability to rapidly dehydrate any part of a being's body, as long as he is touching them physically with his hand. The water will rapidly escape the cell's of the creature into Scorpius as he drains the fluid, causing great pain to the being as that body part is essentially drained of all the water in the cells. Water can be returned to the limb by the being's on hydration system, but it will take a while and will make the rest of othe being dehydrated. Water Devil's Kingdom: This spell allows Scorpius create the form of creatures that rule the depths. * Leviathan's Wrath: Large and extensive tentacles reach up out of the ground or the water's surface for the main purpose of destruction and/ or enrapturing an opponent. * Scylla's Hunger: '''Four to six snake-bodied, wolf-headed creatures come out from beneath the target to attack and try and swallow them up. * '''Siren's Call: Beneath the waves of the water a beautiful song will be heard to entice those who hear to dive under to find the source. Males are especially affected by this attack. Summoning Magic Planetary Celestial Gate Key- Jotun, Behemoth of Neptune: Scorpius was given this Key by the she-devil that gave him his slayer magic. By having a knowledge and faith towards the supernatural, and a conviction to take down the devils of the world, summoning the Behemoth Jotun requires a minimal output of magic as the Scorpius and Jotun have developed a significant bond over the years. Physical Capabilities and Other Skills Expert Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Scorpius can fight back against three opponents at once using his sword. He also successfully managed to disarm at least one of the three swordsmen in the combat. Scorpius can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. Preferring precision and speed over strength, Scorpius is a lethal swordsman who likes to study his opponent. Enhanced Strength: Scorpius possesses enough strength to lift a barbell weighing over 800 lbs with one hand while applying minimal effort. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. While the limits of his strength aren't exactly known but he is strong enough to smash concrete by punching it. Enhanced Durability: Scorpius is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold; due to his training and has extremely high resistance to water and water-based attacks. His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans but bladed weaponry or bullets affect him the same way it affects other humans Weather Resistance: Scorpius is unaffected by the weather, including wind, rain, temperature and fog and his body as well as the mind, can function with their peak efficiency, regardless of weather conditions. Scorpius has complete control over his own body temperature including increasing and decreasing it to harmful or lethal levels.This allows him to adapt to different conditions by changing or "tuning in" his body temperature. As a result of this ability, one might have trouble sensing Scorpius's body heat. Heat Masking: Scorpius can mask his body heat and thermal emission, making him nigh-invisible to night vision and completely invisible to thermal imaging equipment. He can further use this for camouflage by mimicking the heat of his surroundings and staying hidden. Enhanced Speed: Scorpius without using his magic, is able to run and move at speeds that rival some of the best human athletes. He is ultimately able to reach the speeds of 40 miles per hour on his foot, though he cannot keep this speed for very long. However, he can use this speed in combination with his strong leg muscles to move quickly and attack his enemy faster than an untrained human eye can follow. However, Scorpius prefers using as his means of travel as it's much faster and he is not used to running. Normally, Scorpius is able to use a wave of water to propel himself forward with an average speed of 70 miles per hour but can go faster if needed. Contaminant Immunity: Scorpius, due to his Corrupted Water Devil Slayer Magic, is easily able to detoxify his body from impurities in the water, has become immune to most known toxins and most bacteria, and can resist the effects of allergens within the air or water. The more contaminants Scorpius comes across, the stronger this ability grows. Expert-hand-to-hand Combatant: Scorpius is self-trained for most of the part and taught himself how to box by watching others and became an expert boxer by the young age of sixteen. After joining Koma Inu, he trained in the art of Krabi-Krabong, Nihon Kempo and Muay Thai. As such, he is a master of single-edge swords, poles, double swords, spear, cudgel, and batons. Being a master of Muay Thai, Scorpius is a ferocious and dangerous fighter and is known for combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and forehead. Due to being a Nihon Kempo practitioner, he is well versed in the art of striking, blocking, reverse joint-locks and ground combat. This easily makes him one of the most aggressive and dangerous fighters Koma Inu has to offer. Aquapathy: Scorpius has a unique connection with the oceans and seas, this unique connection allows him to sense and understand the emotions of aquatic animals and communicate with them. This allows him to befriend them easily and help him out in his missions. Amphibious: From Scorpius use of Corrupted Water Devil Slayer magic, his body has changed to that of being amphibious. This allows him to breathe in the open air as well as water. Thanks to Scorpius' Contaminant Immunity, this also means he can breathe in toxins from any source without much of a hassle. Weapons Side note: For his Leviathan blade and Stingray daggers, Scorpius can create them at will out of water, so he may or may not carry them physically in some stories. Extra Facts Scorpius is married to Mirrana Gold. Scorpius' Net Worth: 1,675,833 Jewels Scorpius' possessions: * Fulgurate Storm bracelet * Vainglorious (Staff) * Leviathan (Sword) * Stingrays (Daggers) Author's Note: I have rebooted this character a bit and reset his story line to zero basically. I have kept all of his old stories under the Forgotten stories section on his second tab on top. I will continue to post in the current stories section from now on. Scorpius' stats are as follows: Category:Trivia